heirsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Gods
as Goddesses]] The term "God(s)" or "Godess(es)" applies to any Witch, Warlock or other being that has gained divine or godlike powers. In The Elders's domain an ancient amphorae is kept as a vessel to contain an unnamed vapour, similar in nature to The Hollow and The Shadow. Like the Hollow, when released the vapour will seek out and occupy the body of whomever the releaser intended the vapour to occupy. Powers & Abilities Once occupying a host the vapour turns the host into the Human embodiment or "God/Goddess" of a certain theme by giving the host certain powers, changes in appearance and even knowledge to make it fit. For example one may become the Goddess of Love and therefore gain the power of Enchanting and (in the case of Phoebe Halliwell) blonde hair. Another may become the Goddess of War and gain a trident from which one can shoot lightning, knowledge of battle tactics and the ability to create holograms for "war games". The theme that one embodies when they take in the vapour depends on their history and personality. A good example of this would be how Phoebe became the Goddess of Love because of her immensely turbulent love life which she has come back from over and over again and because she always been the one most concerned with being in a relationships. She even writes an advice column that frequently deals with relationship issues. Paige had been consumed with becoming a stronger witch ever since her training as a Witch ended and has a strong confident personality so became the Goddess of War. Unfortunately, whilst the vapour is non-sentient and can be controlled by the host, there is a large chance (as there always is when one gains great power) that one will be swayed to use the power for personal gain, such as forming love cults and armies. This chance is aided by the fact that to release one's full power as a God one must declare themselves as such. It is unknown whether or not the host is able to use any powers they had before their transformation into Gods or whether their new God powers replace them until the vapour leaves. The Greek Gods Several millennia ago, around the time of the Ancient Greeks circa 1000 BC, this vapour was awakened by the Elders and possessed a dozen or so Greek humans in order to vanquish The Titans, whom the Elders saw as a threat back then. However, after the Greek Gods had taken care of the Titans, soon enough they started to use the powers gained from the vapour for personal gain by attracting or forcing followers into cults worshipping them which soon developed into a collective religion among the ancients Greeks after having declared themselves as Gods, which was necessary to defeat The Titans. These beings were what are known as the Greek Gods i.e. Aphrodite was actually a woman who became the Goddess of Love. It is unknown where and how The Titans gained their powers but it is known that they rivalled those of The Gods. It is very possible, given that The Titans of real world Greek mythology were also Gods just like the Olympians/Greek Gods, that the The Titans such as Rhea and Cronus were the first humans to discover the vapour. If this was true then it is probable that the same situation occurred a millennia ago as did in 2004 when the Titans were free again and the Charmed Gods were created and that they chose the sons and daughters of the Titans to inhale the vapour and fight them off (given that the Titans in real world Greek mythology were the parents of the Olympians). The Titans remained frozen until 2004 AD when a lower level demon sought and thawed them out. The Charmed Gods In early 2004, Piper, Phoebe and Paige were turned into Greek Goddesses by Leo in order to stop The Titans who had killed most of the Elders after being unfrozen, and left the magical world in chaos, hoping to destroy the Earth. Chris persuaded Leo to turn The Charmed Ones into these goddesses. When the vapour was released; *Piper was the goddess of Earth (Gaia) *Phoebe was the goddess of Love (Aphrodite) *Paige was the goddess of War (Athena) The Charmed Ones eventually stopped the Titans and the Goddess's powers were returned. N.B One must make a conscious decision to return the powers and can hold on to them if they so wish. Also, during a short confrontation between The Charmed Gods and The Titans, the latter tried to roast the former with a combination of Electro and Pyrokinesis. The Charmed Ones automatically defended themselves by holding their hands out in front of them in a "Stop" motion. This caused a shield of a white, misty substance to form in front of them protecting The Charmed Gods from the Titans attacks. It is unknown whether the Greek Gods were able to combine their powers in such a way or whether this was just one way in which the Power of Three could function when boosted by God powers. The Heir Gods During this time period, Mai, Matt and Megan temporarily gained the powers of the Charmed Ones, granted to them as a backup measure by Leo, in order to step up to the plate should the Halliwell Sisters fail in their duties. However, as a result of the Titans awakening, the Rainbow Serpent of Indigenous Australian mythology also woke, proving to be a demon of measureless power. In order to combat this threat, Leo was again forced to elevate the Heirs to Gods in their own right. *Mai was the goddess of the Hunt {Artemis} *Matt was the god of the Sea {Poseidon} *Megan was the goddess of the Sky (Hera) After a battle that lasted for hours, the Heirs finally proved victorious over the Rainbow Serpent when the Indigenous Australians used their own brand of magic to weaken the Rainbow Serpent and allowing the Heirs to first imprison, then destroy the Serpent. While Matt and Mai were willing to return their powers, Megan was reluctant and refused to give in. Eventually giving in, the Heirs returned the power of the Gods. Matt and Mai were granted a new power each, however, Megan did not. Category:Pages Sourced from the Charmed Wiki Category:Magical Beings